Love Don't Let Me Go - Music Shuffle Challenge
by MoonJay2012
Summary: A slam filled his ears, and Kakashi jumped to his feet and scrambled to the door, holding a kunai knife in his hand in case. The Uchiha standing by the door ignored his presence and took off his shoes, hanging his coat on the coat rack and walking past his lover, leaving Kakashi standing there like a fool. KakashixSasuke Music Shuffle Challenge


**I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris feat Ellie Goulding**

Sasuke lifted his back higher on his shoulder, heaving a sigh as he slowly approached a familiar house, the lights in every visible room on, as per usual from Kakashi. A smile appeared on Sasuke's lips.

All of a sudden the front door was swung open with such force it was surprising it didn't break, and a familiar silver-haired ninja was racing out towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke dropped his backpack to the ground and ran forward, meeting Kakashi and lifting his legs around the older ones hips, letting out a half laugh half sob as he buried his face in Kakashi's neck and breathed in his familiar scent.

"I missed you," Sasuke whispered as Kakashi nuzzled into his raven hair.

"I missed you too, I was surprised I got back before you did," Kakashi mumbled.

"So was I, turns out there were a few more enemies then we thought. But I'm okay, I'm home," Sasuke murmured.

"I love you," Kakashi smiled, tightening his grasp on the smaller man.

"I love you too," Sasuke smiled against Kakashi's skin.

**Wild Wild Love by Pitbull feat G.R.L**

His fist flew towards the others face, only to be grasped in a slightly larger hand and yanked forwards. He swung his leg out to try knock his opponent from underneath him, but the older ninja blocked him with his own leg. Sasuke growled in frustration as Kakashi blocked yet another of his blows, now holding both the Uchiha's hands in his own, curled into fists.

"Now now, is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" Kakashi scolded.

Sasuke scowled at the silver-haired man and jumped in the air, only for Kakashi to release his hands and grab his hips, forcing Sasuke's legs around the older mans hips.

"Damn baka!" Sasuke growled.

"I love you too Sasuke," Kakashi rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too."

**Love Don't Let Me Go by David Guetta**

"_I hate you!"_

Kakashi sighed, the words that his younger lover had screamed with tears pouring down his face were haunting his mind, not even Icha Icha could get his mind off them. The silver-haired ninja bit his lip, looking worriedly out the window of their living room.

Just hours ago, Sasuke had stormed out, tears splashing down his cheeks and with nothing but a pitiful thin coat to keep him warm, and now it was raining.

It reminded Kakashi of Sasuke's tears, they seemed to never end, partly because he knew he was the one that caused them, saying he should have never broken up with Iruka for Sasuke and he would never regret anything more in his life.

A slam filled his ears, and Kakashi jumped to his feet and scrambled to the door, holding a kunai knife in his hand in case. The Uchiha standing by the door ignored his presence and took off his shoes, hanging his coat on the coat rack and walking past his lover, leaving Kakashi standing there like a fool.

Kakashi blinked and ran after him, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and holding him close, whispering words of love and begging forgiveness. Looking at the tears pouring down Kakashi's cheeks, and feeling the ones pouring down his, Sasuke knew that while he couldn't forgive the older ninja right away, they had all the time in the world for Kakashi to make it up to him.

**Waterfalls by Timomatic**

Sasuke swayed his hips to the beat as he stirred the pasta sauce in the pot, the song blasting from his new iPod speaker his boyfriend and he had bought the other day.

"Waterfalls, of your love, rain down on me now. Rain down on me now," Sasuke sang quietly, spinning around to grab another ingredient, still dancing.

A silver-haired man stood in the doorway to their kitchen, unbeknownst to the Uchiha, taking in his younger boyfriends movements with a grin.

"Bastard! How long have you been standing there?!" Sasuke cried, red crawling up his cheeks.

"Long enough," Kakashi laughed, moving forward and wrapping his body around his boyfriends.

"Dance for me baby,' he whispered hotly into Sasuke's ear.

**How To Save A Life by the Fray**

"What's your favourite song Kakashi?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Kakashi looked at his younger boyfriend in surprise, his eye widened, then he blinked and frowned.

"I don't have one," he muttered, drawing the Uchiha in closer to him as they walked the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"You serious? And you claim that I'm the odd one," Sasuke smirked.

"You are. I am. We both are. But I suppose I do love a particular song, it's the only song I ever listen to though. I don't get much time to spare to listen to music Sasuke," Kakashi explained.

"Which song?" Sasuke wrapped his arm around Kakashi's waist, squeezing affectionately.

"How To Save A Life by the Fray. I don't know why but that song has just always appealed to me," Kakashi mused.

"Hmmm, I like that one too," Sasuke grinned, earning odd looks from the surrounding people.

"We kinda saved each others lives, so it fit."

**There Goes My Baby by Enrique Iglesias feat Flo Rida**

Kakashi sat at the Ramen Ichiraku beside Iruka and Guy, all facing the street and laughing at yet another of Naruto's...epic failures.

"Hey, isn't that Sasuke?" Iruka stopped laughing and pointed out on the street.

Immediately Kakashi straightened up and stopped laughing, his eye scanning the crowds for the Uchiha.

"Whipped," Gay coughed.

Kakashi tapped Iruka lightly and the other hit Guy on the head for the copy ninja, who was to busy looking for his lover.

"What is he wearing?" Guy gasped.

Kakashi's jaw slackened, his eye widened and he couldn't move his gaze from the raven haired man.

Sasuke was wearing a red singlet, showing most of his toned muscles and tight black jeans, a strip of toned stomach showing between the two pieces of clothing.

"Uhhhh," Kakashi stumbled to his feet and manoeuvred himself to where the onyx eyed man was leaning against a wall, a smirk on his face and his eyes closed.

"Took you long enough to get here," Sasuke said haughtily, eyes still closed.

"You were supposed to meet us here ten minutes ago," Kakashi mumbled, staring at Sasuke's legs.

"Hmmm, like the clothes? Sakura and I bought them yesterday," Sasuke commented, opening his eyes slowly.

"You're killing me here baby," Kakashi breathed, resting a hand on Sasuke's hip.

"Damn right I am."

**Never Say Never by the Fray**

"I give up, I'm never gonna be able to do this jutsu," Sasuke groaned.

His body collapsed beneath him and he hit the ground with a thud, allowing his upper body to fall to the floor and glance up at his Sensei.

"I told you Sasuke, you'll get it eventually. But this particular jutsu takes time and practice," Kakashi said, sitting down beside the Uchiha.

"Yeah yeah, we've been at this for weeks now though. I should have at least improved by now," Sasuke grumbled.

"I didn't get it for months Sasuke, you're straining yourself to much," the silver-haired man scolded.

"I just want to get it right Kakashi!" Sasuke exclaimed, moving his head to rest in the older ones lap.

"Yes I know you do, but it's not easy, takes a lot of Chakra at first until you get used to it," Kakashi informed him.

"This sucks," Sasuke sighed.

"I know, but you'll get it eventually baby," Kakashi cooed, leaning down and kissing Sasuke's forehead.

"I love you Kakashi. Thanks for putting up with my whining," Sasuke gave one of his rare smiles.

"I love you too, and you're welcome."

**Timberby Pitbull feat Ke$sha  
**

Sasuke moved his hips to the beat, moving his body against the man behind him. He leaned his head back on the mans shoulder, his hands slowly sliding up the others shoulders and into his silver hair, tangling in the spikes.

"Damn baby, you really know how to dance," Kakashi groaned into the Uchiha's ear.

Sasuke chuckled, pushing his hips back into Kakashi's even more, reveling in the moan from the older man. He locked eyes with Naruto who was also teasing his lover, and winked. Iruka looked as though he was in pain, and Sasuke could tell that so was Kakashi.

"So, you'll dance for me in clubs but you won't when we're at home," Kakashi grumbled.

"Yeah, here I am slightly drunk, more confidence," Sasuke laughed.

"You don't need confidence. You're amazing Sasuke. And you're _mine. All mine."_

**Walk on Water by Basshunter**

"Sasuke," Kakashi said warningly, reaching a hand out to grab his boyfriend.

"Don't worry old man, Naruto, Sakura and I have been coming here with a bunch of the others a lot lately. The ice won't crack," Sasuke sent a smirk at the older man over his shoulder, skating ahead of him.

"I'm not old," Kakashi's eye glared at Sasuke, and the Uchiha had the feeling that the copy ninja was pouting behind his mask.

"Sure," Sasuke drawled.

"Brat," Kakashi groaned, skating further onto the iced lake to where his boyfriend stood.

"I'm no brat," Sasuke said indignantly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night," Kakashi waved him off, skating away.

"Grumpy today eh?"

"Shuddup."

**We R Who We R**

"I'm gonna beat your ass Shikamaru," Ino yelled.

"Yeah yeah," the lazy ninja muttered, focusing on the tv before them.

"I get the feeling we'll regret inviting everyone over for a Just Dance competition," Kakashi whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"I won!" Ino shrieked.

"Kakashi, Sasuke. You two are up next," Iruka grinned at the couple, earning a groan form the Uchiha on Kakashi's lap.

"Alright, you're dancing to We R Who We R by Ke$ha," Ino announced.

Kakashi and Sasuke positioned themselves beside each other and glanced over at each other, both with determined expressions.

The song came on and immediately the characters on screen began moving to the beat, Sasuke and Kakashi almost moving at the same time as them.

"Their good at this!" Naruto crowed from Iruka's lap.

Kakashi let out a laugh as he moved his feet with the character, his arms flapping about in time with the game, Sasuke in perfect time with him.

"I'll beat you today baby," Sasuke laughed.

"No way baby! I lost last night!"


End file.
